Comment n'as tu pas
by Emyaneh
Summary: Slash Sirius Black Remus Lupin. Au détour d'un couloir, Remus entends du bruit à la cuisine. Il descends voir son ami, et cherche à lui apporter toute l'aide dont il est capable. Ce serait t'il attendu à ce que de telles révélations soient faites ?


Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Sirius était assis là, à scruter silencieusement le liquide doré qu'il distinguait au travers de la bouteille de cristal de Whisky pur feu. Il contemplait sa surface inerte d'un air absent, en se demandant ce que serait le monde s'il pouvait un jour gouter à cette tranquillité. Sirius avait peur du monde extérieur. Lui qui aurait tant donné il n'y pas si longtemps que ça pour pouvoir enfin quitter cette maison qu'il haïssait tant, avait maintenant peur d'en sortir. Car le monde extérieur n'était plus ce qu'il était, car le monde extérieur n'était plus rien qui en vaille la peine, car le monde extérieur n'était plus.

Voldemort avait recouvert le ciel de sa main sombre et anéanti toute étincelle d'espoir sur cette terre devenue inhospitalière.

Les braves gens se terraient, les braves gens se cachaient. Ils s'étaient tous, jusqu'à maintenant, dissimulés derrière de faux semblants, avaient mis leur vie et leurs avenirs entre les mains du ministère, et ce, dans un vain espoir d'échapper à la furie dévastatrice du seigneur des ténèbres. Puis rapidement, ils avaient compris que le ministère était corrompu jusqu'à l'os. Que dans le moindre de ses départements, les mangemorts veillaient, que dans le moindre de ses dossiers, les mangemorts agissaient. Alors, il s'en étaient remis à une autre échappatoire. Qui, mieux que le sorcier le plus puissant au monde saurait les protéger ? Lui, allait les sortir de cette impasse… Ou non. Albus Dumbledore mourut dans une vaine tentative de sauver le monde sorcier. Quelle autre alternative restait t'il au braves gens que de choisir un nouveau bouc émissaire ? Harry Potter ferait l'affaire!

Sirius essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et tendis une main tremblante pour se resservir un nouveau verre de Whisky. D'un geste agacé, jeta la coupe de cristal dans l'âtre de la cheminée non loin de lui avant de se saisir de la bouteille et de mener à ses lèvres le goulot glacé.

A quoi bon s'embarrasser des bons us et coutumes de la société? Tout cela n'était qu'un rideau du fumée. Ils étaient prêt à vendre leurs âmes au diable pour conjurer les malheurs de cette vie. Ils étaient prêts à reposer leurs corps oisifs et avachis entre les mains d'un seul et unique homme, à mettre le poids de leur paresse sur ses épaules et malgré tout cela, ils s'étaient crus permis de souiller sa mémoire de leurs reproches vis-à-vis de son échec. Harry Potter qui ne verra jamais la lueur de sa dix huitième bougie, ni même la lumière du soleil, car désormais, il reposait six pieds sous terre.

Sirius reposa violement la bouteille, vidée de la moitié de son contenu sur la table. Il contempla de son regard trouble le liquide d'or tout en anticipant le moment ou sa surface agitée redeviendra lisse.

Les vapeurs d'alcool qui montaient à ses narines le rendaient malade. L'odeur même de cette boisson l'écœurait au plus haut point. Autant que l'attitude de ceux qui avaient été la cause du décès de son filleul. Les gens sons faibles, les gens sont faux.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine. Le visage de Remus se dessina dans la pénombre. Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et la referma dans un grincement avant de venir s'assoir sans un mot face à Sirius.

Son regard se posa sur la bouteille de whisky. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Sirius avec un pincement au cœur. Celui ci n'était aujourd'hui que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été. Remus revoyait le visage de son ami à Poudlard, ses sourires éclatants qui avaient le pouvoir d'illuminer une pièce entière et de réchauffer le cœur d'une statue de glace. Ses yeux pétillants de malices, ses yeux d'un bleus semblable à celui des océan dans lequel même le plus aguerrit des hommes se noierait, lors de sa quête éperdue des deux saphirs précieux. Il avait perdu tout cela. Tout cela, ainsi que cette expression d'extrême suffisance qu'il avait hérité de son sang. Cette expression d'arrogance pure qui semblaient aujourd'hui avoir été mise au placard et remplacée par un rictus amer. Remus se perdit dans le bleu délavé de ses yeux.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi? » Grogna Sirius d'une voix rauque sans même le regarder.

Remus fut surpris de l'intonation de sa voix. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps Sirius était assis seul dans cette cuisine, mais une chose était sûre, il était complètement soûl.

« Je… Je ne… » Bafouilla le lycanthrope.

Il était dans l'incapacité totale de lui avouer qu'il n'avais pas la moindre idée de se qu'ils allaient faire. Car maintenant, c'était à eux que revenait le devoir de prendre une décision. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix avaient été terrassés un à un. Mcgonagall, Tonks, Shakelbolt, la famille Weasley au complet, les Granger, tous avaient emboité le pas de Harry et Dumbledore sur les chemins de la mort. Le vieux Snape avait même choisit de mettre fin à ses jours.

« Tu ne sais pas… » Termina Sirius avec un sourire mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Remus du réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il le vit sortit sa baguette.

« Accio » Lança Sirius.

La porte du placard le plus proche s'ouvrit à la volée et une longue coupe se posa sur la table. Sirius la remplit généreusement de Whisky et fit glisser le verre sur le bois lisse jusqu'à Lupin. Celui-ci saisit la coupe et l'amena lentement à ses lèvres, ravi que Sirius lui donne un peu plus de temps avant d'avoir à répondre.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas sortir pour le moment, l'attaque est encore trop restreinte. Par la suite nous aviserons un… »

« Putain Remus, quand est-ce que tu te rendras compte que c'est fini?? » Le coupa-t-il en frappant la table du poing.

La surface du liquide ambré se troubla.

« Ils ont rasé Poudlard, le ministère, le chemin de traverse, ils ont tué Dumbledore, ils ont torturé Ha… Harry… Ils l'ont torturé à mort, Remus… Quand comprendras-tu enfin que c'est fini? » Bredouilla Sirius tandis que ses yeux se brouillaient.

« Mais nous ne pouvons abandonner, Sirius, il faut encore sauver… »

« Sauver qui, Remus? Sauver Quoi ? Que reste t'il encore dans ce putain de monde qui en vaille la peine? Se battre afin de vivre dans un monde plus calme, mais pourquoi? Pour qui ? Il est mort, Remus, ils sont tous morts, nous n'avons plus de raison de nous battre. » Termina Sirius avec un expression de colère sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux.

Lupin quand à lui, commençait à comprendre. Il comprenait, mais savait qu'il était inutile de parler de cela à Sirius pour le moment. Sa réaction serait des plus violente. Remus avait trouvé une autre alternative. Il termina sa coupe en une gorgée, se saisit de la bouteille et porta le goulot à ses lèvres sous le regard surpris de Sirius. Celui-ci cilla à l'instant où il reposa la bouteille sur la table.

Peu à peu, les deux hommes avaient vidé la bouteille de son contenu, puis la seconde. Ils avaient maintenant entamé la troisième. Remus tenta de rassembler le peu d'esprit qui lui restait. Le moment était venu.

« Tsey… C'était pas ta faute… » Parvint t'il à articuler.

La pièce tournait autour de lui. Il n'était plus bien conscient de lui-même, ni même de quoi que se soit d'autre, mais étrangement, c'est dans ce genre de cas que l'on se sent bien. Parfois, c'est dans la fuite que l'on peut trouver le repos. Même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance.

« D'quoi tu parle? » Demanda Sirius d'un ton voix abrupt avant de porter le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres pour la énième fois.

« J'veux dire, pour Harry… » Parvint t'il a articulé en luttant pour maintenir ses paupières ouvertes.

« L'étais D'vant moi, Remus. L'étais D'vant moi, et j'ai pas su le retenir… » Répondit Sirius plus pour lui-même que pour Lupin, tout en essayant de chasser de son esprit le souvenir de la chute de son filleul à grande gorgée de Whisky pur feu.

« Et alors? Tu l'aurais retenu ça aurait changé quoi ? Le avada l'avait déjà atteint, Sirri. » Se remémora Remus.

« Il n'aurait pas du l'atteindre, j'aurais du avoir le temps de… »

« De quoi, Sirius? De quoi ? De te mettre devant lui? Crois moi, Sirius. Harry est bien plus heureux là où il est actuellement qu'il ne le serait dans ce monde et sans son parrain. » Le coupa Remus, à raison.

« Avec James… » Ajouta Sirius en avalant une nouvelle gorgée.

Le regard de Remus se brouilla. Il battit des paupières et but rapidement, comme dans un vain espoir que le whisky dissoudrait boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

« Tu n'as pas échoué, Sirius… » Ajouta Remus tandis qu'une larme coulait lentement le long de sa joue.

Sirius réfléchit un instant à se qu'il venait de dire. Harry était mort, dans les plus atroces souffrances, et ce, en ayant vu ses amis torturés sous yeux, et il osait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas échoué… Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une répliquer cinglante lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il pleurait.

L'homme aux yeux bleus sentit son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine, comme un rappel, un murmure lui remémorant qu'il était toujours en vie.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, fit le tour de la table, et s'assit aux cotés de son ami.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Remus ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui ne masquait plus rien de son inquiétude.

Lupin se sentit égoïste. Lupin se sentit ridicule. Il n'avait aucune envie de dire à son ami de toujours qu'il pleurait simplement car lui, était triste.

« Non, Non… C'est que… »

« Remus, ne me mens pas… » Réplica Sirius en saisissant le visage de Remus entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de détourner le regard.

Le lycanthrope se perdit une fois de plus dans ses deux perles azurées, se jurant intérieurement que même damné, il traverserait l'enfer pour les cueillir. Merlin ce qu'il aimait cet homme.

« Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi. » Lança t'il d'une voix sèche en totale contradiction avec ses pensées.

Il se leva sans jeter un regard à Sirius et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Celui-ci lui emboita le pas tant bien que mal dans les escaliers.

« Remus! » Appela-t-il. « Remus! Cracbadaboum! »

L'étagère située au dessus de la tête du lycanthrope se brisa et tout les livres qu'elle soutenait tombèrent sur lui. Sirius profita du fait qu'il était momentanément assommé pour se planter devant lui. Il suffit d'un regard à Remus pour comprendre qu'il avait perdu.

Sirius se dirigeait d'un pas non assuré vers le salon, suivit par Lupin. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

L'homme aux yeux bleus se planta ensuite face à lui. Une vague de gêne lui monta soudain aux joues. Il ne se rappelait en réalité plus de se qui avait poussé Lupin à essayer de s'enfuir. Il ne s'en rappelait plus, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, était qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans cette maison, et qu'il était la seule personne au monde qui lui restait. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

La pièce tournait autour de lui. En proie à un vertige plus violent que les autres, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y laissa tomber.

Remus s'assit sur la table basse pour lui faire face.

« Si tu voyais dans quel état tu es! » Railla-t-il.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire. Une étincelle semblait s'être allumée dans son regard bleuté. Remus cilla.

« Tu sais, tout ça se finira, un jour » Dit t'il après un moment, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. « Ca finira, et on se reconstruira une vie. Dis toi simplement que les choses ne pourraient pas être pires, et qu'on en peux qu'aller mieux. »

Sirius eu un rire jaune.

« Bien sûr qu'elles pourraient être pires! Elles pourraient être cent fois pires, Remus, Je pourrais ne plus t'avoir à mes cotés, tu pourrais être partis avec Harry… »

Remus ne savait que dire, ému. Il saisit la main de Sirius dans la sienne tandis que celui-ci lui lançait un regard surpris.

« Mais moi, je ne te quitterai jamais, Sirius. Je ne partirais jamais… »

Ces mots avaient tant d'importance pour lui. Il aurait espéré que Sirius en eu comprit le sens véritable. Mais peut être étais ce trop demandé à un homme au bord du coma éthylique ?

« Et y'a pas intérêt, Remus. Si tu crèves, je te tue! » Répondit t'il en provoquant un éclat de rire du lycanthrope.

Il le couvrit d'un regard tendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lunard? » Demanda Sirius tandis que Remus le scrutait d'un air étonné. « Les maraudeurs, on s'était dit que c'était pour la vie et… On est là, à bavasser comme deux vieux soûlards, à ressasser un passé révolu… »

« Mais ça a été, pour la vie, Sirius… En tout cas, pour le peu de temps qu'elle a duré, pour James… Mais la flamme est toujours là, Patmol… Elle brûle en nous, et elle ne s'éteindra jamais… »

Cette phrase avait bien plus d'importance qu'elle n'en avait l'air. En effet, un vingtaine d'année plus tôt, c'était Sirius qui l'avait dite à Remus, lorsque celui-ci croyait que ses amis ne voudraient plus de lui, en découvrant sa lycanthropie.

Ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes.

Remus prit son ami dans ses bras.

« On a connu des jours sombres, Sirius, comme on en a connu de merveilleux. Ensemble, nous pouvons les raviver… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

L'homme aux yeux bleus leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir. En contemplant ses deux billes azurée, Remus pensa avec amertume à tous se que les détraqueurs leurs avaient volés, au cours de ses douze années s'emprisonnement. Mais malgré cela, ces deux saphirs renfermaient encore tellement de trésors.

Remus déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de son ami. Sirius bougea la tête au dernier moment pour ravir ses lèvres en un doux baisers.

Le lycanthrope le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

« Comment durant ses longues années, n'a tu pas su voir, Remus ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. « Comment n'as-tu pas su voir ce que toutes mes paroles de réconfort cachaient ? Comment n'as-tu pas su voir à Poudlard, tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour attirer ton attention, toutes mes idioties que tu as pris pour de simples âneries de collégiens… J'ai même réussi à apprendre à me transformer en chien pour passer les nuits de pleines lunes à tes cotés… Parfois je… je me levais en pleine nuit dans le dortoir, juste pour m'assurer que tu… que tout allais bien… Tu… Tu me reprochais souvent d'être trop agressif envers les autres élèves, mais comment n'as-tu pas su voir après toute ses années, que je ne voulais que te protéger? »

Remus le regardait bouche bée. Il devait être dans un rêve. Son esprit torturé baigné aux effluves d'alcool devait lui jouer des tours, et l'avait simplement jeté dans un gouffre qu'il avait pris pour réel, dans un rêve qu'il s'était créé au plus profond des méandre sinueux de son esprit. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, Sirius ne pouvait pas…

« Sirius… »

Ses deux saphirs étincelaient. Voyant qu'il n'était pas repoussé, un lueur s'était allumée dans son regard. Remus le connaissait. Il ne connaissait mieux que James lui-même. Il pouvait affirmer que Sirius était sérieux.

« Peut être que je n'ai pas su le voir, Sirius, mais je peux te jurer que je l'ai sentit, et bien plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer… » Murmura-t-il à son tour en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler une fois de plus.

Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, laissant Sirius mener la danse comme bon lui semblait, glissant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène, caressant la douceur de sa peau mate. Goutant encore et encore à la saveur retrouvée du bonheur.

Merlin seul sait ce qu'il est advenu des deux hommes. Chaque jours, ils profitaient un peu plus du doux cadeau qui leur avait été offert il y a de cela trente ans, mais qu'ils venaient à peine de déballer. Se découvrant un peu plus l'un l'autre, bien que le ciel ne semblait pas leur en avoir donné le droit.


End file.
